Currently, as various portable electronic devices become more popular, people's lifestyles and habits are changed gradually and obviously. Actually, people can handle office routines without staying at office, buy a movie ticket without going to a movie theater, or watch pet at home even if being outdoors. It is obvious that an application area of the portable electronic device is very widely, so the portable electronic device is also called a smart device. In order to make the smart device further go to people's life deeply and dig out more potential market, many device providers further make efforts in integrating the smart device with existing various electrical apparatuses, and expect to establish a comfortable life with a remote control technology concept, and such technology is called “smart family”.
In concept of the “smart family”, how to control electrical apparatuses at home by a straightforward manner is one of the most important topics. Currently, some device providers design a “real-time simultaneous action” technology, i.e., the electrical apparatuses at home are linked with the local area network or the Internet, and the user can utilize a control device (such as user's personal computer or a cloud server on the Internet) to set at least two electrical apparatuses to be in a simultaneous action status. When the control device determines that one of the at least two electrical apparatuses is driven, the control device controls other of the at least two electrical apparatuses to execute a corresponding action. For example, the television and the air-conditioning are set to be the simultaneous action status, when the user turns on the television, and the control device then controls the air-conditioning simultaneously to be turned on.
The “real-time simultaneous action” technology can simplify user's operation and the user need not control electronic apparatuses one by one. For example, when the user wants to watch movie, the user just need to turn on the television and the control device will automatically turn on the lamp, the air-conditioning and the audio system, and even control the cell phone or computer to enter a mute status. However, such control method still is faultiness. In the traditional real-time simultaneous action technology, an electrical apparatus is triggered simultaneously only when other electrical apparatus is detected to be turned on. For example, after the user returns home, the user may get used to watch television after one hour, and turns on the air-conditioning 20 minutes before watching TV, to adjust indoor temperature; however, the television and the air-conditioning are turned on at different time, so the user can not set the electronic apparatuses in the traditional real-time simultaneous action method.
The inventor finds that there are some control technologies similar to the above-mentioned real-time simultaneous action technology in the market, but their fundamentals are belonged to an infrastructure of determining the status of one of the electrical apparatuses and then driving other of the electrical apparatuses. Currently, no provider introduces concept of time into the control technology to generate more flexible variation in control. Therefore, what is need is to improve the control system of the traditional smart family and blend the time concept into the control flow to enable the user to perform setting and control more conveniently, so as to implement a real smart family.